Recently, the breast prosthesis market has been growing quickly owing to the rapid increase in breast reconstruction due to breast-related diseases such as breast cancer and to mastoplasty conducted for beauty purposes.
A breast prosthesis implantation generally accompanies a foreign body reaction which allows fibrous tissues to surround the implanted breast prosthesis, thereby causing a capsular contracture. Accordingly, patients with a breast prosthesis implant suffer from inflammation, along with pains, thus necessitating administration of drugs for at least two weeks and up to a year. Further, the long-term administration of drugs often causes the patients to suffer a financial burden and have adverse drug reactions due to the frequent administration and large amount of drugs.
Considering the growing market of breast prosthesis implantation, a controlled, local delivery of drug with drug-loaded particles directly mounted on a breast prosthesis, capable of resolving the above-mentioned problems such as fibrosis, would enable the development of value-added breast prosthesis.
In the conventional breast prosthesis loaded with drugs to prevent capsular contracture, it is difficult to acquire a reproducible amount of a drug due to lack of quantitative analysis loaded onto the breast prosthesis.
Additionally, due to a lack of sufficient systemic analysis of the in vitro and in vivo release behaviors of the drugs loaded in breast prosthesis, it is not possible to determine the optimal therapeutic effects based on the duration of drug delivery and the drug dose.
Accordingly, there is a need for the development of breast prosthesis capable of providing controllable and programmable access to drug delivery images.
Additionally, considering that most of the currently available drugs in the art are orally administered for at least two weeks to up to a year, long-duration sustained drug release is required for local delivery.
As such, the present inventors, while endeavoring to solve the above problems, discovered that breast prosthesis capable of controlled release of a drug can be provided by binding a drug layer containing drug-loaded nano-, micro-, centi- or millimeter-sized particles onto a breast prosthesis, thereby completing the present invention.